


Hard Time

by MarsFlameSniper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, and also sorta for Ann's birthday?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsFlameSniper/pseuds/MarsFlameSniper
Summary: Sometimes, crime pays.





	Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write something for Ann's birthday but didn't know what, then I remembered this post: (https://it-is-i-a-louie.tumblr.com/post/152853775491/tag-your-otp-whos-the-one-saying-babe-you-look) and how much it reminds me of these two. Thus my sorta-for-Ann's-birthday fic was born

Embarrassment and pain were the two most pressing things on Makoto's mind right now, and she honestly wasn't sure which she'd never felt more of.

Actually, judging by the sharp bite of pain that spread through her knuckles whenever she moved her right hand, it should logically be pain. Then again she'd also been electrocuted, shot at and almost willed out of existence before now, so it probably wasn't the most pain she'd ever been in before.

Right. Embarrassment it was then.

“You know babe, you look really hot in those handcuffs.”

Ann's voice, in any other situation, would have been beyond welcome. The problem was that their current situation was less than ideal for romance.

“Ann,” she hissed, ducking her head as the police officer behind them pushed them into the back of a police van. “We are being _arrested.”_

Ann's only answer was a wink as she took a seat and Makoto barely suppressed a groan as the door slammed shut behind her.

The night had actually been going quite well, despite Makoto's initial reluctance to visit a club, but she'd promised Ann that they could do whatever she'd wanted to celebrate her birthday, and the club had been the instant favourite.

The music had been a little loud, and dancing had never really been something that interested Makoto, but getting to see her girlfriend dressed to impress was well worth the discomfort. She'd certainly felt weak in the knees when Ann had walked out of their shared bedroom in a crimson party dress and matching kitten heels. Her hair had been swirled into a French twist, and the few teasing curls that hung near the nape of her neck made Makoto long to trace her fingers along her bare skin.

The club was one not far from Shibuya that Ann swore was the place to be on a night out. She’d chuckled and agreed to her choice, both knowing that Ann was much better equipped to find a lively place in Tokyo than she was. They'd even shared a drink together, once they'd arrived, though the highball had definitely been more to Ann's taste than hers. Certainly it was the alcohol she was blaming their current situation on.

Though Makoto wasn't one for dancing, Ann certainly was, and her feet had refused to leave the dance floor almost as soon as they'd arrived. Not wanting Ann to dance alone, Makoto had joined her, though she’d felt self conscious as she’d moved along with the beat. Still, Ann had been enjoying herself, and she'd found herself laughing and dancing along with her in no time. It was as they were dancing that Makoto had taken note of the two men moving up behind them, only stopping when they were practically on top of each other. They'd tried to steer Ann back towards the bar with them, pushing Makoto away and slurring out pick up lines. She hadn't been worried. Ann knew how to take care of herself after all, and the men's shoes certainly hadn’t been sturdy enough to withstand the full weight of Ann's heel.

That should have been the end of it. But as they had begun to limp away, one of them had made a grab for Ann's ass.

Makoto hadn't even had time to see red. As Ann had whirled around in shock, she'd stepped forward, fist colliding with the man's jaw. The punch had been sloppy and instantly Makoto had known she'd fractured something, but all that had resonated with her in that split second was her utter contempt for the man sprawled on his back in front of her. She'd begun to step forward for a second attack when a meaty hand had grabbed her wrist and she'd turned to find the club's bouncer glowering down at her.

Which now led to their miserable journey in the back of a police van. Once he'd woken up, the man she'd hit had called the police, and both she and Ann were being taken to the nearest station. The only reason Makoto didn't have her face buried in her hands was because of the pain that moving her fingers would cause.

A giggle beside her snapped Makoto from her brooding. Ann seemed to be taking the whole thing rather well, though the three highballs she'd had after their shared drink could have something to do with it. Regardless, Ann had immediately cuddled up to her once she'd sat down, and seemed rather uncaring about the trouble they were in.

“Ann please,” Makoto bit out as the girl in question nuzzled her neck. “This really isn't the place...”

Ann sat back, pouting playfully. “Sorry, but you know how much I love seeing you tied up.”

Cursing the sudden thrill that those words sent through her, she desperately tried to steer her mind on track towards a solution. The van was slowing down, meaning they'd soon be at the station, dealing with whatever charges would be pressed. Maybe if she kept her cool, she could talk them out of involving Ann in the punishment they’d have lined up.

Finally, the doors were flung open and the police officer jerked his thumb at the two girls, who shuffled from the van and towards the station. They passed through a processing area, where several other men and women sat, also in handcuffs. One of them glared in their direction and Makoto couldn't suppress a shiver.

The officer sat them behind a desk and told them to wait, unlocking their handcuffs as he did so. Reflexively, Makoto cradled her hand close to her body once it was free and tried to ignore Ann's shout to the departing officer.

“Couldn't you have left us one set of cuffs at least? Spoilsport.”

Fairly cackling at her own words, Ann nudged Makoto and scooted her chair closer, taking her injured hand into her own. By now, her knuckles had swollen badly, the skin just starting to discolour. She wasn't sure she could even unfurl her fingers anymore.

“This looks really bad babe.”

“I know,” she sighed, “it was a bad hit. I didn't follow through properly and the angle was terrible.”

As gently as she could, Ann ran her fingertip along the injured bones.

“Why'd you even punch him? I was about to slap him myself but you were already moving.”

“I wasn't planning on it. It just happened. I saw him put his hand on you and I fucking...”

“You're such a hothead sometimes, you know that?”

Makoto grimaced, yes she certainly knew. Her temper was almost fickle, most of the time she could barely be fazed, and other times one small thing could cause her to explode. With a wry smile she thought back to her encounter with Kaneshiro. One small thing indeed....

“Alright ladies,” an officer dropped into the chair behind the desk, expression one of dull formality. “Here's the thing. The man you attacked-“ Makoto opened her mouth to protest, but the sternness of his stare made her pause “-initially wanted to press charges. However, once he told us that you only punched him because he grabbed you; he decided not to pursue that option.”

Makoto sighed, slumping in her seat. Thank god for small mercies.

“The thing is, even in a situation like this, the fact that you hit him is still classed as an assault. So we're going to keep you two here overnight, consider it a warning sentence if you'd like. In lieu of a more serious punishment. Seem reasonable?”

Makoto could only nod, some of the tension that had been knotting in her stomach unfurling as they all stood and the officer began to lead them through the building. She supposed letting them go with a slap on the wrist would have been a little too much to hope for considering she had attacked someone. He took them to a cramped little cell, holding the door open for them as they entered. Thankfully, the cell opposite was empty.

“It's just for a few hours ladies.” Nodding, he left.

This time, Makoto didn't hesitate to bury her face in her hands, ignoring the pain shooting through her knuckles as she did.

“Ann, I'm so sorry I got you into all of this...” she said, “I'm sorry I ruined your birthday.”

“Pfft, are you kidding? This is great!” Ann said, smiling as she sat down on the wooden bench and pulled Makoto down with her. Makoto looked at her, surprised.

“How is any of this great? We're in prison Ann.”

“It’s only overnight, like the officer said. And how many people can say they spent their birthday in prison because their girlfriend punched a guy for grabbing them? I mean, yeah it was a pretty stupid thing to do and we're definitely taking you to the hospital tomorrow to get that looked at...but to be honest, it was pretty fucking romantic too.”

“You have some pretty interesting ideas about romance.” But despite herself, Makoto grinned.

“And the very best part now, is that I finally have you all to myself with these.” Something clicked around her wrists, and she looked down to see Ann adjusting a pair of silver handcuffs closed.

“How did you even-“ But Ann cut her off with a kiss before she could continue, pushing her slowly down until she was on her back, arms raised above her head. Breaking the kiss, Ann quickly straddled her waist, her gaze sultry.

“A girl's gotta keep some secrets. And I really do love the way you look in handcuffs.”

A fleeting thought told her to object, they were in a police station after all and these bars didn't hide much, but she batted it aside as Ann began to lower herself down, her smile hungry. Who was she to disagree with the birthday girl?


End file.
